


this home is meant for us

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Conflict, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Internal Conflict, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Separations, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream is the cliché of a typical messed up teenager, still, he finds himself depised by the comfort aroud him.how can he feel empty when his life if full of pleasures? how can he aknowledge the failure through the succes that has always determined his own being?when he prays for a home, when his mask falls down, when there's no one in the room to comfort him but the distant voices that consume every inch of his tired body, he finds hope.He finds hope in his George.because when he feels like disappearing, even when he wants to embark on a journey so, so far away.He always looks at his angel.he always says...“Even in the darkest daysyour arms are my comfort,your love is my peace,and you,you are my home.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

> **_George_ **

I wake up, scrubbing my eyes while i try to adapt myself to the light I'm witnessing. the courtin is middle open << **perfect** >> i think, already hating that detail. i've always valued a LOT sleeping, and still, sometimes i just forget about that little fact, makes me go crazy.

I get ready for my classes, give one last look to my humble apartment, and then i lock the door in my way out. I love this kind of days, they're not too hot, but not too cold either. just as i'm walking down the sidewalk something catches my attention. A sign. there's a two floor house with a nice pruned yard in the front of it. the sing is painted with bright colors and has a cellphone number printed on it. Looks like they're selling the place.

With no more interruptions I get to the front doors of the building that conforms my college. When I get to the classroom everyone is talking to each other. People are joining their respective groups of friends and I can't help to let and intense feeling of loneliness overwhelm my mind. I am kinda shy, I don't have lots of friends, and I can't even remember the last time I got to have a proper conversation with someone that didn't wanted to screw me over. Case of that foolish kid called Clay.

Speaking of fools, there he goes.

He's wearing a leather jacket with some jeans and sneakers, also he is using this cap that compliments his outfit, making him look like he rules the world.

And he does.

At least he does in the eyes of every student in the institution.

He's popular, a badass, he's smart and good looking. In summary? He's a prick.

You can practically sense his ego from miles of distance. And I hate him. Maybe because I'm not like him, maybe because his life is just the dream everyone wants, maybe because he's perfect and I'm inferior. I'm inferior.

He's in the top. The ones that are in the bottom can only pray for a miracle and despise the life of the better ones.

Clay walks towards me and sits right next to me winking as he realizes of my gaze on him. I blush. He's really good looking.

I frown clearly disgusted for my reaction and his subtle act. I really hate him.

As the class goes on the teacher makes a few stops on his speech to reprehend Clay for some inappropriate comment or a joke about anything. Everyone laughs and the teaching continues.

When I finish my school schedule I receive a message. The color fades from my face as I feel the panic attacking each part of me.

I feel desolated, and my face radiates the Bewilderment that the news provoked in me.

I look around. I'm alone in the hallway. And with no more effort to try to hold the inevitable, i collapse onto the floor, falling apart, and I cry.


	2. dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the man, he rules, he's daddy and mommys little spoiled child. But he's empty.
> 
> Clay finds out about the decision his parents made, and he puts his mask off.

**_Dream_ **

I walk into the classroom, laughing at some stupid joke my squad made. It has become the same routine over and over again, therefore I've become a great actor. I look at the bottom of the room. And I see him there.

Fuck. Me is giving me that look again

I've decided he's my favorite victim to play with. So he's another part of the routine. making my way to the corner of the habitation I feel like everyone's eyes are on me << **fair enough** >> i think to myself, it's always that way, and it's better to keep the roles and do not disturb the position each one of us has acquired. Sitting next to George is a blessing, because ( _unpopular opinion_ ) he doesn't like me, i don't have to pretend when i'm with him. Unluckily i don't have the privilege of his precense so often, making me feel relief when i catch him in the crowd.

When my attention strays from him i start thinking about something that's been freaking me out the past weeks. I have to get a place to live. I have to get it now.

After days and DAYS of reasoning and incredible smart thoughts, my parents came to the conclusion that i'm a hindrance. I just couldn't be more amazed about the fact of how much time it took for them to realize. I am not afraid at all, i know that in a couple of weeks, maybe months, i'll be at their place again. Plus, they're giving me the money of the rent, isn't that just wonderful?

That's all i hear.

Everything in my life is wonderful, i couldn't disagree more, but if that means i can still be at the top, then i don't have a problem with pretending. i've done it a lot of times anyways.

During the class i give some unintentional gazes at the brunette next to me. I wish i could talk to him, no, actually i wish i could truly talk to someone, because even if i don't look like it i'm socially awkward. I've always had a problem with relationships, hence i have never had any romantic experience other that the nights i spend with others, which i don't consider in any kind, romantic. They're are passionated and pleasant at the moment, but as soon as sun goes up it's all over because i can't stand the idea of open up to someone.

Finally the bell rings pointing out that the classes are over. It's late, and still i decide to go for a ride in my bike, oh my beautiful bike. Sometimes, even when i'm sad, feeling the wind in my face makes me forget about everything and everyone else. I scream in excitement when i reach enough speed to make me feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

inevitably i get home and ignoring my parents reclaims i lock myself in the walls that supose my room. Turning the music on, and listening to the sad rythm of the tune i begin looking for advertisements in the internet. After a little bit of research i find the one i was looking for.

the place is just beautiful, and it pretends to be the perfect house to build the codiced "american dream". i look at the price.

that shouldn't be a problem.

That night i fall asleep with a smile, back to the nightmares that torment me regularly, but that i've got used to, so used to that i've even gotten to like them.


	3. george

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds out about the terrible news, and in his shock, he decides to join the company of the least spected one.

When i called my parents that day i just got to make myself more helpless, if that's even possible. Now my eyes are closed in the middle of the class, the few hours of sleep i got are not enough and the stress i'm going through is nothing compared to the constant aching in my head that makes me go crazy. i look again to the text the mr. Ronald just sent me.

they're kicking me out. I'ts almost unbeliave.

When i told him to talk to the administrators and the comittee to give me a few days more to complete the payment, i really thought they were at least going to consider it. I don't have the money to pay for the rent and my studies at the same time. I was teaching classes, but it was an ungrateful job, and it left me almost no time to prepare myself for my classes the next day. I knew it was my only resource, but i HAD to quit, otherwise it would've became more a chain than an actual blessing.

Also those kids were driving me crazy. And let's no talk about the angry mothers that would insult me everyday because of their little bitches- (oops) e-eh i ment, their little angels.

Now i have no home, and i can't ask my parents for more favors, i know they try to do the best for me, i know they love me, but it's time for me to move on to a new phase of my life and take the concequences for my acts, such as being homeless! << **GREAT!!** >>.

I used to have the perfect place to go when an emergency happened. Alex was always there for me when i needed him, we were perfect together. I really miss him. I had no choice to leave him afted what he did though, it still hurts, but not as much as the fact that i'm all alone in a room full of people, but oh no, not only alone.

I'm homeless.

when we're finally free from the hard work that is being with the teacher claudia i'm the first one that exits the class. I rush to the front doors of the institution. when i'm outside and walking down the stairs that connect with the streets i suddenly stop.

I have nowhere to go. Why am i rushing for?

the voice in my head tells me that tomorrow i have an exam, that i have to study, that i should pick up the things of my now old appartment. For one time i tell it to go and fuck itself. i sit in the stairs watching everyone going to they're respective destinations with their respective friends.

when there's no one at the sidewalk i'm in, i let myself shed a few tears. I've always been so sentimental, and i've always been proud of it, so there's no point in holding back my sadness. I'm shaking and sobbing when i hear the sound of a motorcycle getting closer to where i am.

-You okay George?- he asks hesitantly.

-y-yeah, don't worry...- i don't look at his eyes.

-wanna talk about it?- i hear how he turns off the engine.

-n-no it's okay, i have t-to go- I stand up, but then the reality shouts at me << **WHERE?!** >> it hurts << **WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!** >>. I stand still when i feel a hand grabbing me by my arm and pulling me closer to the vehicle.

-let me show you something- he says. I give up and nodd feeling weird when he smiles in satisfaction.

i give a quick look to the college building after we start driving. thinking once again

<< **I'm homeless** >>


	4. dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has the situation under control, still he finds himself in a tricky place, trying to comfort the uncomfortable, trying to support the broken ones.

<< **I'M NOT HOMELESS!!!** >>

Just as i thought. I'M A FUCKING GENIOUS!

my parents bought that goddamn house just for me. You could think i'm probably the worst young man ever, and you're probably right. In my defense, i'm not a jerk when i'm at college. Oh wait...

i look at the kid my "friends" are harrassing, courtesy of myself of course. << **that kid deserves it** >> i think. Maybe if i convince myself about that fact i will sleep better at night. It's fun watching him cry over the homework we just destroyed. lame, but fun. Another advantage of being at the top. Even if people actually hate you, they won't tell! because they know you could make their lives a living hell. Yeah, that's cool.

With my parents the story is completely different, still, as the spoiled child i am i tend to get what i want almost always. Currently i'm thinking about my new place. I suck at choosing furniture and decorations, so i think i'll maybe leave it blank and plane, who knows. 

After college i wait a bit so everyone leaves, when the streets are empty it's better to ride, and as i said, that's the favorite part of my day.

acording to what Sapnap said, that freak is not going to bother us anymore with the rules and shit we're supposed to follow. Nice. Otherwise i'd have to take some serious messures about the "kid" problem. So now that everything is in control, i can chill with a nice ride to " _The Shermer_ " as i like to call it.

It's the best place in the whole town, and luckily i'm the only one who knows about it's excistance othen than Sippy cup, I chuckle at the name, Sapnap hates it, but i think it fits perfectly. I turn on the engine that makes that perfect noise, and the vehicle starts moving. Before i can even get out of the parking lot i see the silhouette of a considering small guy curled up and agresively shaking. The curiosity is just unbearable, so i reach ot getting close to him.

When i realize the one that's crying is George i totally regret my own twisted intrigue. He looks so small, and he appears to me shrinking even more. I can't leave him here. Looking at both sides to see if there's anyone near by i start getting nervous. I'm smart, at least i think so, and my grades don't prove me wrong. I have experience in lots of things, though treating with people is definitely not one of them. Actually having someone like Sapnap in my life is a blessing, i've never told him that tho, i don't know how.

I'm aware that if him and I actually have a friendship it's because of him, I don't contribute anything to our relationship. With the time, Sapnap has accepted that as one of my multiple flaws, and he even sometimes gets to read me so well that even though i don't act like a friend to him, he knows i care about him.

I reach my hand to try and comfort George, but i immediately back off << **I can't do this** >> the peer pressure is overwhelming me. I try to focus and then i speak.

-You okay George?- << **No shit Sherlock!**!>>

-y-yeah, don't worry...- He doesn't even believe himself.

-wanna talk about it?

-n-no it's okay, i have t-to go- he stays still, looking at the floor. And i have an idea

-let me show you something- he nodds. Weird.

In normal conditions he would've told me to fuck off, i wouldn't blame him, i've also been a prick to him. He must be very lost.

i hand him a helmet.

-safety first- he looks at me deeply giving me a sad smile while he takes the protection.- hold tight honey, it would not be nice if you end up falling in your first ride.

He blushes and i find mysel feeling good about that fact. We start driving, and i know exactly where to go.


End file.
